Amalgame de Nuit
by Suicidal-Catz
Summary: [Basée sur Skyfall] Suite à une soirée tumultueuse, Q retrouve un Bond en piteux état et exaspéré, il décide de le ramener chez lui... [OS / Quelques spoils]


Disclaimer : Malheureusement, Bond et Q ne m'appartiennent pas, et tant mieux pour eux.

Rating : M, ceux qui m'ont déjà lue saurons pourquoi... eheheheheh.

Pairing : 00Q (quelle magnifique invention...)

Spoil : Pas dans l'histoire, mais dans la note de l'auteur oui ! (que je vous conseille de lire èwé)

Note de l'auteur : _Salut tout le monde ! Par quoi dois-je commencer ? Mon absence de genre 2 ans ou présenter la fanfiction suivante... ? _

_* Chaque chose en son temps, je suis désolée de mon absence, sincèrement, je n'avais aucune idée de fanfictions, puisque tout simplement j'écris des fictions à côtés ou des fanfics où j'introduis toujours un OC, et je ne réserve que les "pures" fanfics à . Enfin pendant mon absence j'ai quand même eu des reviews et tout alors ça m'a fait super plaisir et motivée à faire cette fanfic. _

_* On y vient, justement. J'ai été voir Skyfall i peu près une semaine, et la relation 007 / Q m'a tout de suite séduite, après avoir lu une bonne dizaine de fanfics sur eux sur Tumblr, en anglais, j'ai décidé de me lancer moi aussi. Alors, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir "spoilé" dedans, mais je vous préviens quand même qu'il y en a, d'ailleurs je commence, pour mieux comprendre les évènements : Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à quand l'histoire se passe, mais ce serait dans le futur, bien après la mort de M, quand Mallory prend sa place. Sur ce, j'espère avoir bien respecté le caractère des personnages (ce qui a été le plus difficile). _

PS : le titre n'a pas grand rapport avec l'histoire (un peu en fait) mais j'ai cherché pendant 2jours et finalement j'ai trouvé ça classe alors je l'ai laissé.

**Bonne lecture :') **

* * *

**Amalgame de Nuit**

Les « tap tap tap » incessants que fait Q en tapant sur les touches de son clavier d'ordinateur sont les seuls bruits audibles dans le labo. Il est près de 3 heures du matin lorsque le jeune homme s'arrête un court instant pour jeter un œil à l'heure. Encore un peu... Il a presque terminé de mettre au point ce nouveau prototype d'arme qui lui vaudra sûrement les félicitations de M mais surtout gonflera son ego de fierté. Des croquis sont regroupés en un tas désordonné près de lui et le thé dans son mug favori est devenu froid à force d'attendre d'être bu. Alors qu'il se remet à taper, un bruit l'interpelle à l'extérieur. D'abord sur ses gardes, il cesse toute activité et fixe la porte, jusqu'à ce que le bruit sourd se fasse réentendre. Avec un manque d'assurance contenu, Q appuie sur l'un des boutons incrustés aux murs de l'énorme pièce et fait apparaître un étalage d'armement bien caché dans les murs. Se saisissant d'un revolver de sa composition, il avance prudemment vers la porte, qu'il ouvre à la volée, après avoir compté mentalement jusqu'à trois. A sa plus grande surprise, un corps tombe à ses pieds. Il n'est pas mort, et Q le reconnaît très vite. Il pose son arme sur l'une des tables. Il s'agit de Bond, en piteux état, comme à son habitude.

- 007 ?, interroge-t-il avec inquiétude.

Il relève l'agent pomponné au Jack Daniel's et l'assoit correctement contre l'un des murs, n'étant visiblement pas en état de se lever, du moins pas tout de suite. Il est à peine rhabillé, complètement saoul, et regarde Q avec un sourire hébété.

- A ton âge tu devrais déjà être couché depuis longtemps.

Cette remarque eut pour seul effet de vexer Q qui tourna les talons tout en lui signalant que contrairement à d'autres, il avait beaucoup de choses à faire. Ou quelque chose comme ça, puisque James n'était pas en état de comprendre exactement tous les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il le laissa là et se plaça à sa position initiale, c'est à dire derrière son écran, décidant d'ignorer totalement la loque d'agent secret gisant au fond de la salle. Les « tap tap tap » recommencèrent, mais Q ne maintient pas plus longtemps son silence, car l'état de Bond le préoccupe au moins un peu plus que ce qu'il pourrait prétendre.

- C'est une femme ?, questionne-t-il sans lever les yeux de son écran.

- On peut dire ça comme ça..., dit Bond d'une voix rauque en pensant amèrement à l'insulte qui conviendrait le plus pour elle.

Il entama brièvement le récit de sa soirée, dont Q ne retint bien entendu que les éléments les plus importants (à vrai dire les problèmes sentimentaux ou non de Bond ne l'intéressaient guère, c'était juste histoire de faire la conversation), c'est à dire qu'il avait passé la nuit dans un bar chic où il avait rencontré une nana tout aussi chic et au physique avantageux (« une bonne grosse paire de... »), puis qu'il l'avait amené dans sa chambre, ou l'inverse, peu importe, et que malheureusement c'était une espionne venu grappiller quelques infos. Le boulot avant tout, il a renoncé à son petit moment de plaisir et la jugeant sans importance, l'a laissée s'enfuir... Avant de noyer sa frustration au fond des verres de Whisky. A tel point que lorsqu'il a prit un taxi, le seul endroit qui lui était venu à l'esprit était le MI6. Et évidemment il devait se douter que Q ne dormait pas encore à cette heure.

Le jeune homme se demandait s'il avait vraiment été jugé apte à retravailler, mais il était sûr à 76% que non. Il valait mieux que M ne le retrouve pas ici demain matin où il allait vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure...

- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas aussi efficace sur le terrain, lança Q avec moquerie.

Il ferma le clapet de son ordinateur portable dans un soupir, et releva Bond en signalant qu'il allait appeler un taxi, mais celui ci attrape son poignet alors qu'il sort son téléphone : il n'a plus d'argent. Nouveau soupir de la part de Q. 007 avait _vraiment _besoin d'une nouvelle mission. Et d'une remise en forme. Le jeune homme décide de le ramener chez lui en taxi. Et puis ça lui fera prendre l'air... Il en aurait pour peut-être 30 minutes ou une heure, et après il reprendrait le travail.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. James d'abord, évidemment. La première chose qu'il fit fut d'entrer dans la salle de bains afin de se passer le visage sous l'eau. Q se sent alors incroyablement mal à l'aise, dans cet univers qui n'est pas le sien. Lui qui est d'habitude assez bavard n'ouvre pas la bouche une seule fois. Il n'ose pas bouger, pas faire un pas. Il se met alors à regarder partout autour de lui, toujours sur le seuil de la porte. Il y a une grande baie vitrée, un bureau très encombré, du mobilier qu'il devine hors de prix... Comme il ne doit pas y passer beaucoup de temps à cause de ses déplacements incessants, tout mis à part le bureau est très bien organisé et propre... N'ayant plus de nouvelles de Bond, juste le bruit de l'eau, Q se permet de faire quelques pas jusqu'à la salle de bains pour voir si tout va bien. Il ne voudrait pas être tenu responsable de la mort d'un agent, sa brillante carrière serait fichue.

- Bond ?

Quand il pousse doucement la porte entre ouverte, il croise dans le miroir le regard d'un James à la chemise à demie ouverte, tirant d'un coup sec sur son nœud papillon pour s'en débarrasser. Soudainement très gêné, Q bredouille qu'il va retourner au MI6 travailler et se dirige hâtivement vers la porte d'entrée. Seulement, au moment où il l'ouvre, une main la referme brusquement, et il se retourne pour être face à face avec Bond. Comme d'habitude, son regard bleu est impénétrable, et avant que Q ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Bond enfouie sa tête au creux de son cou et y dépose un bon nombre de baisers rapides. Il pose ses mains sur les hanches du jeune quartier-maître avant de les laisser se balader sur ses fesses et Q contre toute attente ne peut retenir un gémissement. Un 'clac' sonore le laisse imaginer que Bond vient de tourner le verrou de la porte d'entrée mais il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir, ses lèvres se font capturer et embrasser fougueusement. Il est impossible pour Q de se défaire de l'étreinte de Bond, qui est beaucoup plus fort, et très rapidement il perd l'envie de se débattre. Alors qu'il est assailli de baisers, Bond lui retire son gilet et l'entraîne jusqu'au bureau sans rompre le contact. Sans aucune paroles, l'agent renverse le jeune homme sur le mont de papiers et de dossiers qu'il envoie au sol d'un revers de main, avant de recommencer à caresser son corps frêle avec désir, puis de lui retirer sa cravate. Q peut sentir l'érection du blond contre sa cuisse, ce qui n'arrange en rien son excitation. Il vivait un des rares moments où il lui était tout simplement impossible de réfléchir ou de penser à quelque chose de raisonnable, tant son désir était fort. Bond l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre avant de le balancer sur le lit défait, renversant au passage quelques cadres et vases à but purement décoratif. Pressé de pouvoir sentir frémir de nouveau le corps de Q entre ses mains, Bond ne garde que son pantalon avant d'avancer à quatre pattes sur le lit vers l'objet de son désir, de jeter au sol ses chaussures, et de tirer son pantalon pour en faire de même. Le tissus n'oppose aucune résistance, glissant sur les hanches fines de Q aussi facilement et rapidement que ses joues s'étaient empourprées à ce moment. Ses longues mains tremblantes cachent son érection, mais pas pour longtemps, car bientôt Bond lui attrape les poignets d'une main pour les tenir fermement au dessus de sa tête. De l'autre main, il déboutonne avec force la chemise du jeune homme dont les tétons pointent à travers le tissus, en arrachant presque tous les boutons. Profitant des halètements du quartier-maître encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude, Bond retire son pantalon et son caleçon, commençant à se sentir un peu à l'étroit. Il attrape ensuite les hanches de Q pour les amener à lui brusquement, avant de faire subir à ses sous-vêtements le même sort que le reste de ses habits. Pour le brun les événements s'enchaînent à une vitesse folle. Son cœur bat tellement rapidement qu'il peine à retrouver une respiration calme, il a terriblement chaud, et se voit à la fois partagé entre la peur et l'excitation. Il n'avait jamais songé un jour à être dans cette situation, et Bond ne devait pas ignorer que c'était sa première fois avec un homme. Il n'avait pas pu contenir un regard empli de luxure lorsqu'il ôtait le restant de ses habits, et n'avait pu baisser les yeux quand son vis à vis lui avait rendu ce regard, provoquant chez Q une telle bouffée de chaleur que ses verres de lunettes s'étaient embués. Alors que Bond se couchait sur lui, il cachait une fois de plus son visage rougeâtre, lui qui était si confiant au MI6, et une fois de plus ses poignets subirent le même sort. Il arrêta d'opposer de la résistance quand James déposa des baisers du long de ses flancs jusque dans le cou, en s'attardant un peu plus sur ses tétons... Q agrippa le dos de l'agent, ses phalanges effleurant ses nombreuses cicatrices. Il sentait son sexe tendu se presser contre sa cuisse, et son odeur, un mélange de whisky et de parfum d'homme, embaumait son oxygène. Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus durant laquelle Bond inversa les rôles pour mettre Q à califourchon sur lui, alors qu'il était appuyé contre le sommier.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant, pas vrai ?

Bond a un sourire en coin, tout en conservant un ton sérieux. Hésitant, avec l'air d'un enfant qui allait faire une bêtise, Q attrape doucement son sexe et commence tout aussi doucement à y poser les lèvres et à le lécher... avant de le prendre en bouche complètement. Il ne savait pas très bien comment s'y prendre, mais les râles et la main de Bond dans ses cheveux désordonnés semblaient l'encourager dans cette voie. Quand il devient trop excité, James relève le menton de Q, le prend sous les aisselles et le redresse pour l'asseoir sur lui. Toujours une main sur son menton, il lui met deux doigts dans la bouche pour qu'il les suce, ce qu'il fait avec avidité, pendant que l'agent commence à le branler lentement... Ses phalanges quittent les lèvres de Q pour laisser l'un de ses doigts pénétrer dans son intimité... puis deux, ce qui provoque chez lui une exclamation étouffée, avant qu'il enfouisse son visage sur l'épaule de Bond. Avec un sourire satisfait, et sans arrêter ses vas-et-viens, il lui murmure à l'oreille, d'une voix rauque :

- Je vais tellement te faire hurler que tu ne seras même plus capable d'avaler une seule goutte de thé.

Il l'allonge de nouveau sur le lit et le cœur de Q menace d'exploser. Il ne veut plus et ne pense plus qu'à une chose, c'est que Bond le pénètre tout de suite, sans plus attendre. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, après s'être saisi des cuisses du brun, d'un coup sec, et Q émit un cri plaintif à s'en mordre les doigts. Peu galant avec les femmes comme avec les hommes, Bond ne le ménage pas, donnant des coups de reins rapides, et laissant le jeune homme le recevoir en entier. Si bien que Q ne peut s'empêcher de griffer la peau bronzée et chaude de Bond qui l'embrasse, lui mordille les lèvres et le cou, laissant à tous les endroits à sa portée une petite trace de son passage. Une fois de plus il décide de changer de position en agrippant le bras de Q pour qu'il se retourne, tous deux à genoux sur le lit, afin que Bond puisse le prendre par derrière, une main sur la hanche du brun, l'autre exerçant toujours des vas-et-viens sur son sexe. Il accélère le rythme et ses coups de reins seuls font parcourir le corps de Q de soubresauts, lui qui a les mains et la joue plaquées contre le mur, les lunettes de travers, gémissant à n'en plus finir. Il éprouve à ce moment tellement de plaisir, mêlé à la douleur, qu'il ne s'entend même pas gémir, ne fait plus attention à ses gestes, ou même son apparence d'ordinaire impeccable, bien propre, et chaque pénétration provoque dans tout son être une vague de douce chaleur et d'euphorie. Il jouit en premier, tâchant malgré lui le mur et le sommier du lit. Aussi rares qu'aient été ses orgasmes, celui-ci était phénoménal. Et quand Bond se sent venir lui aussi quelques instants après, il vient sur ses fesses avant qu'ils ne s'effondrent tous deux, épuisés. Q s'endort presque instantanément, et James a alors pour lui seul le plaisir de pouvoir le regarder dormir, la respiration encore saccadée, le visage rougi, pantelant. Toute la force de ses membres semble l'avoir quitté. Bond lui retire ses grandes lunettes aux verres encore un peu embués pour les poser sur la table de nuit, et s'endormir lui aussi.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, par un message de paix, d'amour, et d'amitié d'un accent irlandais hurlant dans sa boîte vocale, il se rendit d'abord compte qu'il était en retard au MI6, mais surtout qu'il y avait un post-it sur l'oreiller, avec écrit à la hâte « Désolé pour le désordre ». Rien de plus. Bond peinait à se souvenir de la nuit dernière et avait un mal de crâne phénoménal. Au vu de la pagaille chez lui, entre autre les tâches sur les draps, les vêtements balancés, les cadres déplacés et les feuilles volantes décorant la moquette, il était aisé de deviner qu'il avait dû passer une jolie nuit. Et quand il aperçu la paire de lunettes sur sa table de chevet il su immédiatement avec qui...

Quand il arriva au MI6 en évitant soigneusement M à cause de son retard, c'est d'abord Q qu'il alla voir. Et lorsqu'il l'aperçu, le jeune quartier-maître avait l'air terriblement inconfortable. Il signait quelques papiers, gribouillait et tapait sur son ordinateur sans avoir une seule seconde pour s'asseoir. Une petite expression agacée est imprimée sur son visage, la même que celle que l'on affiche quand un caillou envahi notre chaussure. Et James comprit très vite que Q ne s'asseyait pas par choix. Evidemment personne n'osa lui poser la question ni même lui parler de leur propre chef puisqu'il semblait très contrarié, et plus irritable encore que d'habitude. Mais Bond n'était pas tout le monde, et il avança à pas de loups, silencieusement, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Joli suçon, Q.

L'interpellé frissonne mais ne prend pas la peine de se retourner il sait très bien que c'est Bond.

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?, demande Bond.

Il lui fait face cette fois, les sourcils froncés mais sans aucune trace de colère dans ses yeux, seulement un grand étonnement et un énorme stresse faiblement dissimulés. Ses pupilles oscillent entre l'œil gauche et l'œil droit de Bond comme s'il essayait de deviner ce qu'il lui voulait. L'agent, lui, reste impassible, affichant un petit sourire en coin qui avait le don de l'agacer. Il fini par lui montrer ses lunettes qu'il tient par la branche, sur son index, les faisant se mouvoir faiblement devant son nez.

- Et vous ?, rétorque Q d'un ton impérieux, (il récupère et enfile ses lunettes) mis à part une absence de plus de deux heures au MI6, un coup de rasoir et sans aucun doute une bonne dose d'humilité ?

Il jette un coup d'œil à la salle mais personne n'ose les interrompre ou même les regarder. Du moins, ils essayent.

- Oh, ne me dis pas que tu es vexé ?

Q lève les yeux au ciel dans un petit mouvement de tête avant de retourner à ses ordinateurs. Il y avait un soupçon de moquerie dans le ton de Bond, dominé par de la sincérité. Il était évident que Q était vexé, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire parti du tableau de chasse de 007. Et pire encore, bien qu'il ait pensé que se soit la dernière de ses préoccupations il s'est avéré qu'il avait tort, puisque son rythme cardiaque s'était légèrement emballé quand il avait vu Bond, encore plus que lors de leur première rencontre.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ce petit jeu, 007, j'ai du travail, répondit Q avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

- Je me souviens très bien l'expression de ton visage hier soir... et crois-moi elle était loin de celle que tu fais là.

Q se met soudainement à virer au rouge et manque de laisser tomber son mug en voulant le reposer sur le bureau. Il n'ose plus regarder Bond à présent.

- Mais pour le reste, continue-t-il, j'ai bien peur que tu doives me rafraîchir la mémoire... quand tu seras capable de t'asseoir à nouveau.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, je ne vous cache pas que ça m'a pris du temps, et que j'ai dû aller voir Skyfall une deuxième fois au cinéma pour compléter quelques petits trucs (c'est faux j'y ai été par plaisir en fait). J'ai l'impression que ça frôle un peu le OOC et c'est pas du tout l'idée que j'avais eue avec l'aide d'un ami à l'origine mais j'ai pris ça comme un entraînement pour la prochaine (si prochaine il y a). _

_Bref ! Merci de m'avoir lue (ou relue) ! :)_


End file.
